What Happened To Her
by midnightsky0612
Summary: One shots of how Hiccup's mom either got to the strange dragon island, or died You want to see my versions of what happened to her, read this to see. And what Hiccup does if she died or was still alive.
1. Val's Death From An Outcast Attack

**Taking a quick break from Frozen Heart and began writing this. This is my version of how Hiccup's mom, Valhallarama, died . Enjoy:)**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunset on the isle of Berk where a certain Haddock family were at a hill in the forest, having another fun time.

Five year old Hiccup was playing tag with his father Stoick the Vast and his mother Valhallarama, and he was trying not to be it. He ran in circles to confuse his parents while giggling a lot.

"Almost got you Hiccup," Stoick panted but missed Hiccup by an inch while Hiccup continued to run cheering," You can't catch me!"

"Your father can't, but that doesn't mean I can't," Valhallarama giggled and she then scooped Hiccup from the ground from behind him as he yelled," No fair mommy, you got me distracted!"

"Are you ready to fly Hiccup?" Valhallarama questioned, trying to change the subject and Hiccup cheerfully cried," YES!" "Okay, .THREE!" Within seconds, his mother threw him up in the air as Hiccup laughed along with Stoick who then helped his wife give Hiccup an extra boost.

Hiccup flew up and down laughing to his hearts content until he looked at the ocean horizon and then gasped in fear. Once he landed on his parents arms, he whimpered," Mommy, daddy. T-there's outcasts ships coming..."

Both parents looked at the horizon and saw that their son was right, they then quickly ran back to village with Hiccup in Val's arm,warning the villagers to take their children to the Great Hall for protection and preparing themselves.

"Stoick, I'll stay in the house with Hiccup, don't worry, we'll be fine," Val suggested and Stoick, knowing it's impossible to convince her otherwise, nodded in agreement," Okay, but anything happens, you both go to the Great Hall."

Soon, Hiccup found himself in his parents room, in his mother's arm, as he stood in fear. Then he heard the voice of Alvin the Treacherous shout,"

"ATTACK BERK, BE SURE TO FIND STOICK'S SON AND THEN...KILL 'EM"

Hiccup gasped in fear as he moved closer to his mother as she soothed him," It's okay, I promise nothing is going to happen to you."

Then he heard battle cries, shouts of outcasts, his father yelling commands, and then Gobber yelling for reinforcements.

He felt his mother pull away from him, handing him to the Hofferson mother as she was grabbing her armor and weapons and then he whimpered," Mommy, where...Where are you going?"

"I need to help fight off the outcasts sweetheart. Hiccup stay inside the Great Hall until I tell you it's okay to get out." As his mother explained, he nodded, he always trusted his mother, then she headed out.

* * *

"Tell me where your boy is you two, and I'll leave Berk in peace!" Alvin shouted as he and his men surrounded Stoick and Valhallarama, with armed weapons.

"We won't let you kill our son Alvin," Val and Stoick both snapped and then fought off all the outcasts that surrounded them until they heard Alvin yell," BURN EVERYTHING DOWN, IF THE BOY IS IN ANY OF THOSE BUILDINGS, THEN HE'LL BURN TO THE GROUND!"

**"NOOO!" "HICCUP!"**

Without another word, the outcasts shot arrows and boulders with flames on them, setting the village on fire, then, they hit the Great Hall...

* * *

"FIRE!" "Get everyone out of here and go to the beach!" Spitelout shouted as he grabbed his son and directed everyone out.

Five year olds were screaming in fear as they ran to their parents for safety, Hiccup was the one who was more terrified since the flames were way too close to him until his uncle pulled him outside.

"Hurry to the beach, move it. BUCKET, MULCH. TAKE THE CHILDREN AND ELDER TO THE BEACH, THE REST OF US WILL HELP STOICK AND EVERYONE ELSE!" Spitelout shouted and said people did what they were told and led all the children out, all except one.

Hiccup was going to follow Muich and Bucket behind the group until a large strong hand grabbed ahold of his arm as he screamed but the group was already out of site.

"I got the boy!' Alvin, I got the boy !" Savage shoited as he cruelly hauled terrified Hiccup into the burning village while the poor boy screamed," MOMMY!" "DADDY!"

Before long, he saw his mother come running to him, then throwing a bola around Savage's legs, causing him to fall and let go of Hiccup until other outcasts began to come to aid Savage.

"HICCUP, RUN QUICKLY TO THE WOODS. RUN!" His mother shouted,Hiccup got up and quickly ran and was about to look back until she yelled," DON'T LOOK BACK HICCUP, KEEP RUNNING!"

He ran and ran deeper into the woods as he felt the wind blow behind his neck as he continued to run in fear. Then he heard a faint yell from Alvin stating,"

"BURN THE FOREST DOWN AND FOLLOW ME!"

The last thing he saw was flaming arrows fly up in the air, then landed on either the ground or trees, causing a forest fire. Hiccup ran even farther from the fire until he bumped into a boulder and fell into the cove, unconscious.

* * *

His eyes began to open slowly as his vision blurred for a bit until what he saw made his eyes pop wide open.

Fire. There were flames on near the cove and starting to enter it until Hiccup heard outcasts entering as they shouted," There he is!" "Kill 'em!"

Hiccup quickly got up and began to run out of the cove while the outcasts shoot non flame arrows and throws any weapon at him as they ran after him. He ran deeper and farther but all he could see was the forest in flames, red and orange flames dancing on the trees and ground.

Before he could run faster, an arrow got on his sleeve, causing him to be stuck on a tree that was already in flames. He struggled to pull free but the arrow was stuck tight on his sleeve. After a few more pulls, he heard the outcasts getting closer, knowing it'll soon be his end until he saw another figure approaching him from a different direction.

Convince that the figure was Alvin, Hiccup continued to pull his sleeve off as tears began to fall from his cheeks until he felt a hand on his shoulder and the voice of his mother,

"Hiccup, thank Thor I found you, don't worry mommy's here," Val then removed the arrow and then carried Hiccup as she ran ahead, seeing the outcasts spot her.

"AFTER HER!"

"DON'T 'EM ESCAPE!"

Hiccup hugged his mother tightly as he heard the outcasts shout and saw that they were out of the forest fire until Val stopped, only to see that they were on a cliff, and another hill at the other side but too dangerous to jump while carrying someone.

Then Hiccup heard thunder boom and roar as he saw lightning flash before his eyes multiple times, scaring him. He then heard the outcasts get closer until he felt his mother make him look at her in the eyes.

"Hiccup, remember that no matter what...I'll always love you and your father. Be strong, be brave, and never give up my son. I love you."

"Love you too mommy."

With that, Val planted one last kiss on Hiccup head, then with all her might, she tossed Hiccup across to the other hill, as he cried," MOMMY, NO!" He landed safely on the hill but he began to roll down until he bumped himself against a boulder again, then everything went black.

The last thing he heard was Alvin shout," Kill her!"

* * *

Then Hiccup woke up, only to see that he was at his rebuilt home, with a bandage on his head, and on his bed. The first thing he remembered from last night was," Mommy!?"

He hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs, only to meet up with Gobber and his father, who embraced him tightly saying," My boy, your okay."

Hiccup noticed that from the look of his father's exhausted eyes, he hadn't slept for hours. "Daddy, where's mommy?" "Where is she?" Hiccup whimpered.

His father's eyes then began to water as he stood up and sadly answered in great sorrow," Hiccup... Alvin killed your mother.."

Hiccup stared at his father in shock as he began to cry," No, its...its not true, mommy can't, she just can't!"

"Hiccup lad, follow us and you'll then see we are speaking the truth," Gobber advised as they all went outside to a casket, with villagers surrounding it. Hiccup steeped closer to the casket, as villagers stared at him in sorrow until he saw her.

His mother was on the casket, looking like she was sleeping in peace but he saw a bandage wrapped around her chest, where her heart was. He stood there in silence and shock until he finally got tears pouring down as he cried," N-nooo, mommy please wake up! Mommy...I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to...It's all my fault!"

He continued to cry as he then turned around and ran off, ignoring those who shouted behind him. He went home, and into his room where he laid on his bed and cried. After a few minutes he heard his father come up, sat on his bed, and pulled him close to a hug.

Hiccup continued to cry onto his father's tunic as he whimpered,"It-it's all my fault daddy. If-if I didn't fall into the cove unconscious...And...and get chased by the outcasts ...Mommy would still be here...It's all my fault."

Stoick then hugged his son tighter but not so hard as he soothed," No Hiccup, it isn't your fault, you're only a kid. Your mother would probably tell you that it is 't your fault if she was here right now."

Stoick let his son cry until they both went to Val's funeral. On her casket, Hiccup placed his lucky necklace on her before they buried her.

All night all the Haddocks could do was cry and mourn over the loss of a member of what was once a happy family.

* * *

**Sorry if it's sad but hoped you enjoyed it. :)**


	2. How Valka Broke Away From Hiccup

**Another**** one shot about Hiccup's mom, but this time it's Valka. It has a combination of the Prince Of Egypt and you'll soon find out how. Enjoy and brace yourselves :)**

* * *

"Valka, are you sure you can go on this trip to the Lost Tribe, along with our baby son. Hiccup's only six months old," Stoick questioned worriedly on the docks where Valks will soon sail off to find the Lost Tribe but she was taking Hiccup with her.

Valka smiled and kissed Stoick," Don't worry Stoick, we'll be fine. You'll see me and Hiccup soon enough."

With that the couple looked at their son who was wide awake in his mother's arms as he grabbed ahold of his father's hand, as if to say goodbye as well. Then Valka went on the ship with her son as she waved farewell to the her husband while he waved back before she was out of sight.

"Not to worry Stoick, Valka is a strong warrior, she and Hiccup will be fine," Gobber assured to Stoick as he patted him on the back. "You may be right, but I just can't help but worry."

* * *

Valka and her crew docked at the Lost Tribe three days later, her son woke up and saw the rising sun on the ocean as he laughed and stretched his arms out to touch it.

"Oh Hiccup, I know you'll be a great viking."

She went into the village but the sight which supposed to be a bright happy village was not what she expected. Unknown soldiers attacked the village, getting all the good they could grab ahold of and shut all the women and children inside, leaving the men out to be announced slaves.

"Valka, we have to go," whispered one of her crew members, Phlegma the Fierce. Before she could nod, she and Phlegma both were hauled into an empty home along with the rest of the crew while Hiccup was sleeping in her arms, and then they were locked in and all they could do is look through the window, to see what was happening.

Valka then saw her old friend ,Runa who was in the corner with her sister Thora. "Runa, what's going on here?" Valka asked in concern, while trying not to wake her son up.

"Valka, we're been attacked by unknown vikings for the past few months, they would not give us their name, but they killed our chief and the leader has taken control of everything. He'll leave in four to five days but who knows what he'll do in those days," Runa reported sadly.

"And no one is allowed to leave this island either," Thora whispered, leaving Valka to look out the window, then at her son. _This leader can do anything, but he'll never lay a finger on my son._

After two days and one night, Valka woke up to the cries of agony of the men outside and whips. She took a peek out from the window and saw the men being forced to make weapons and ships for this mysterious leader.

"Hurry up you rats! Drago Bludvist doesn't have all day, get these weapons ready !" She heard more whips, cries of pain, and she then heard Hiccup whimper a little in his sleep then waking up. "Oh Hiccup, why did I even think about bringing someone as precoius as you here in this dreadful place."

Valka, the sisters, and her crew looked out the window, only to hear the men sing their prayers to the gods.

_With the sting of the whip on my shoulder_

_With the salt of my sweat on my brow_

_Elohim, Thor on high_

_Can you hear your people cry:_

_Help us now_

_This dark hour..._

_Deliver us_

_Hear our call_

_Deliver us_

_Thor of all_

_Remember us, here in this burning sand_

_Deliver us_

_There's a land you promised us_

_Deliver us to the promised land..._

Valka held on to her son until she heard a shout from a man who was the leader of this pain and suffering," YOU GUARDS GO TO THE VILLAGE, KILL EVERY BABY BOY YOU FOUND IN THE HOUSES. I heard that the son of Stoick the Vast is here along with Valka, and it'll be pleasant to kill him too. SEARCH EVERYWHERE, GO TO THE SOUTH SIDE FIRST, TOMORROW WILL BE THE NORTH'S TURN!"

Valka felt her blood run cold, her only son was going to get killed along with other innocent baby boys. Thankfully, she was on the north side of the village, but tomorrow was very soon. She held Hiccup close to her as she cried every tear she had on her son.

Runa stepped up to her and suggested, "Valka, this Drago doesn't know that this house has a secret way out, tonight we make a basket big enough to fit Hiccup, and go to one of the little boats that are on the north side of the beach so only you and your son can escape."

"But Runa, this Drago also knows that Valka is here, if he sees that Valka is missing then he might go attack Berk next," Thora whispered bak in panic.

"She's right Runa, Phlegma, Drago doesn't know you're here, so would you please promise me you'll get Hiccup safely back to Berk," Valka pleaded and Phlegma nodded but asked," But what about you Valka?"

"I'll stay here, make sure Drago doesn't target Berk as his next victim."

"Okay, what are we waiting for, lets weave this basket..."

The next morning, Valka and her son both woke up to cries of men working as slaves along with their prayers to the gods.

_Metal..._

_Wood.._

_Sails..._

_Faster!_

_Pull/Build..._

_With the sting of the whip on my shoulder_

_With the salt of my sweat on my brow_

_Oh, Thor on high_

_Can you hear your people cry:_

_Help us now_

_This dark hour..._

_Deliver us_

_Hear our call_

_Deliver us_

_Thor of all_

_Remember us, here in this burning sand_

_Deliver us_

_There's a land you promised us_

_Deliver us to the promised land..._

No sooner did Valka hear Drago shout," GUARDS, TO THE NORTH AND MAKE SURE YOU KILL EVERY BABY BOY HERE!"

The soldiers were scattered through the north side of the village, breaking into houses, pushing women ,who tried to protect their sons ,aside and went into every cradle to get the baby, take him to the dragon ring, and feed them to the dragons...

Valka was backing away in the shadows as she heard those cries of innocent babies, hiding her son while she wrapped him as warmly as she could while Hiccup was moving his hands around and play with his mother's hair, which caused her to smile a little.

She held on to her son, singing to him softy

_My good and tender son_

_Don't be frightened and don't be scared_

_My son, I have nothing I can give_

_But this chance that you may live_

Valka motioned the others that it was time, and Phlegma grabbed the woven basket, getting ready_. _Hiccup's forest green eyes looked at his mother's emerald eyes with fear but she gave him a reassuring smile as a tear fell from her eyes_._

_I pray we'll meet again_

_If Thor will deliver us_

They heard even more screams of women trying to protect their sons, but they were too late as soldiers walked in, and went away with babies hanging from which ever direction, but it didn't matter to the soldiers, while the mothers sat on the ground crying.

Valka, Phlegma and the sisters ran through the village, hiding Hiccup and hiding from the soldiers since they were everywher in sight.

They ran passed the houses, until Hiccup heard all the cries of the babies and gave a weak whine as he stretched out his arms towards the cries, as if he wanted to help them, but Valka covered him and continued to run.

The hid in the shadows and ran until they finally got to the beach, that's when young Hiccup began to cry softly while he held on to his mother. Valka held her son as she rocked him to sleep while she sang him on last lullaby to him before putting him in the basket.

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

She then gave Hiccup one last kiss once the baby fell asleep, letting go of his mother's hand as she placed a note next to him, and placed the lid of the basket on top of him, then handed the basket to Phlegma," Make sure he's back safe and sound to Stoick, and tell Stoick that I said I love them both."

Then Valka watched Phlegma go on the boat with her son in the basket and sail off as she silently sang to herself.

_Ocean, o ocean_

_Flow gently for me_

_Such precious cargo you bear_

_Do take him back home so_

_he can live free_

_Ocean, deliver him there..._

A small tear fell from her eyes as she cried, but then headed back into the village, but only to overhear Drago speak to his men," We had enough fun here, tomorrow, we'll go to the island of Berk, and conquer it as well." "Then we head back to our island and go on with my plans."

Even though Valka got her son out of the island, he was still in danger so she whispered to Runa," I have to go stop Drago, even if it means never coming back home, send Stoick a note that I...I might never come home."

She then headed to Drago's ships until one of the guards caught her and sneered," Oh look what we have here, Valka, if your here, then where's your little runt?"

Valka struggled to break free bur knowing that Drago just couldn't know that Hiccup escaped, she pretended to act sad and answer," Hiccup...died. He got sick just yesterday and died last night."

"What a pity, you know what's going on, so might as well kill you now," Drago popped in and was about to strike her with a sword but she dodged it and escaped by sneaking into one of the ships, but made it seem like she fell off a cliff to her death.

"Blast that Valka, if she goes back and warns her husband..."

"Relax Drago, she's dead, you saw her fall off the cliff."

"True, but to be safe, we won't go to Berk and just go to my island, just so that if that women were to warn Stoick, she would only be proven becoming mad."

With that, Drago released all the men from slavery, and reunite with their families after nine months of torture, but a day of sadness since their sons had died in the wrath of Drago and dragons.

Runa, Thora, and the rest of Valka's crew saw Valka fall but only Runa saw her enter the ship, the crew tried to avenge her but ended up getting killed by Drago. Once Drago left the Lost Tribe, Runa had the message requested by Valka sent.

Valka felt the ship dock on a beach, and before the guards could even look at the bottom deck, Valka snuck out and headed in the middle of the island and into a cave. There a mysterious dragon was stuck in a trap, felling pity for the dragon, Valka freed him, and soon she bonded with him and then decided to help dragons from Drago's clutches but at what cost.

The cost of never seeing her son again, she looked at the horizon and sang to herself.

_Hiccup, you're safe now_

_And safe may you stay_

_For I have a promise just for you:_

_Grow, my precious _

_I'll Come back someday_

_I'll come back with dragons by my side_

* * *

Stoick was pacing back and forth on the beach, worrying his beard off since Valka is three days late.

"Not to worry old friend, I bet Valka is just partying with the Lost Tribe and taking care of Hiccup at the same time."

"Are you sure Gobber, something tells me that something is going wrong over there, Valka and Hiccup must be on trouble."

"Stoick, you maybe right, look!" Hobber pointed to small ship that looked wrecked along with the sail. There was Phlegma, holding a basket while struggling to work on the sails.

When Phlegma left the Lost Tribe, some of the guard came up to her ship, began to ask questions about who she was, where she came from, what she was doing, and what was in the basket. When she answered that the basket was filled with bread, the guard began to shout that she was lying, causing Hiccup to give a small but not noticeable whine.

She set the sail to go faster, past the guards, long gone from the island until she hit a storm. The winds were strong, but the basket still stayed in the boat while Phlegma struggled to keep the boat on one piece.

Finally, she spotted Berk and there, she saw Stoick and Gobber heading to the edge of the beach where she was about to dock.

"Phlegma, where's Valka, and Hiccup, what happened?!" Stoick began to panic when she hopped off the boat, while holding the basket and explained,

"When we docked on the Lost Tribe, we discovered that it was invaded by this leader name Drago Bludvist for a few months and we were forced to stay trapped in the houses of the village while the men were forced to be slaves. Then he commanded that every baby boy in the village was to be taken and killed, that included Hiccup..."

Stoick turned pale white when he heard that," You mean Hiccup's...dead?"

"See for yourself chief.." Phlegma answered, and handed him the basket and the note she managed to get during the storm from Runa.

Stoick was about to take the lid off but then he heard cries begin from inside the basket, cries of a baby. He quickly took the lid off and he saw Hiccup crying and a note next to him. Stoick read both notes which stated,

_Stoick, I had to stay behind so Drago wouldn't come to Berk and put us through the suffering like the lost tribe. Take care of Hiccup for us. Make sure he knows that his mother loves him, and that you love too. Remember, I'll always love you and Hiccup. Stay strong you two, and promise me to keep Hiccup happy, at least try to. Protect our son my love, he is our treasure._

_ With all my Love, _

_ Valka _

_Stoick, your wife Valka has traveled into Drago's ships to protect your island and your son. We are not sure when she'll return but make sure the boys grows up knowing that his mother loved him with all her heart. By the time you get this Drago has left the Lost Tribe, but we have a lot of recovering to do. _

_ With all due respect,_

_ Runa_

Stoick looked at the letters once and twice as Hiccup's cries grew, then he reached for his son, began to soothe his crying son," Shhhh Hiccup...It's okay daddy here, daddy's here...Don't worry son, I'll watch over you..." Soon Hiccup felt safer and soon fell asleep on his father's arms.

Soon, Stoick began to cry softly as Gobber brought Phlegma to the healer and when he walked home, still holding on to Hiccup, never to let go. Stoick placed Hiccup on his cradle that Gobber made, and looked at his son sleeping peacefully, but he no longer will see his mother.

"I promise Valka, I'll protect Hiccup for us, we'll both be waiting for your return. We'll be a family once more, but we'll just have to wait..." With that Stoick from now on raised Hiccup, but it was never the same without Valka, they just had to be patient for that day Valka will come back.

* * *

**That was a long one, I don't own anything and that's my versions of how Val died, and how Valka got to that island. Hoped you enjoyed it :) The next chapters will have to do with years later on how Hiccup meets his mom valka, and what he does on the anniversary of Val's death. **

**Until next time. :) **


	3. Val's Death Anniversary

**Chapter 4, and this takes place after dragon training, but on tenth year of Hiccup's mother's death. :( Try not ro cry and listen to Gone Too Soon by simple plan while reading this, if you want too.**

* * *

The sky didn't seem to bright, all it was full of was gray ash clouds. Every teen was waiting at the dragon academy for Hiccup, who was very late. "You think he forgot today was supposed to be a new lesson?" Fishlegs wondered, as he petted Meatlug.

"No way, he never forgets a lesson, well with the exception of Heather being with him last time," Astrid answered, until she saw a terrible terror fly in, with air mail. "Hey air mail."

The teens gathered around the letter that Astrid unrolled and began to read it in their minds.

_Hey guys, sorry about this but today's class is concealed for, well it's best not to tell you. Sorry this had to be last minute but. Today's important and I'm just not in any moodto dragon train, or talk about it. Class will be in session tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Hiccup_

Everyone but Snotlout looked at the letter confused and began to question in frustration,

"What's more important than training dragons to stop Dagur and Alvin?"

"What's about today that he just made this change at the last minute?"

"Why isn't Hiccup in any mood to talk about it?"

Snotlout stayed silent while he heard everyones complain, until Tuffnut hit the level big time.

"Does Hiccup think that since he's the hero that he can make choices like that?"

There, Snotlout grabbed the male twin, punched him in the face yelling at him and everyone else, "HOW HEARTLESS CAN YOU GUYS BE, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HICCUP MEAN!"

Astrid tried to calm him down," Snotlout, Hiccup can't just say that class is concealed on the last minute, he needs a real explanation, and clearly, the letter never stated any." That caused Snotlout to get even more furious that he shouted,

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU GUYS?! **TODAY IS THE TENTH ANNIVERSARY OF WHEN MY AUNT, HICCUP'S MOM. DIED, AND HICCUP WAS ONLY FIVE THAT DAY!"**

Everyone was quiet that time, the memory of the outcast attack came back to them. Astrid then whispered," So that was what happened, my parents never told me. W-we didn't know, our parents told us she left."

"Oh, believe your parents, they only told you that so you wouldn't be so shock, you guys were young, that's why you never went to the funeral. All I know was that Hiccup's mom died that night, and...Hiccup took it too hard," Snotlout explained, trying to hold his tears.

"Sorry snotman, but you can't fool the thorson twins," Tuffnut boasted, along with Ruffnut who nodded.

Snotlout turned to them, then states," If you guys don't believe me, then come with me."

* * *

Hiccup was in his room, his emerald eyes were getting watery, but he was getting himself ready. Then he approached Toothless," Hey bud. Lets go flying, I have to be somewhere now."

Toothless yawned, then got up as Hiccup mounted on him, and off the duo went, up in the gray sad clouds.

* * *

After a few moments, the teens were at the Haddock house, where Snotlout stood, and then knocked on the door. Out came a depressed chief, none other than Stoick the Vast.

"Stoick, did Hiccup already leave?" Snotlout asked, and was answered," Yes, he left a few minutes ago, if you can Snotlout, you can go comfort him like you did that day."

With a nod, Snotlout left along with the rest of the teens, who now looked even more confused than ever. "Snotlout, what did Stoick mean by comfort Hiccup, you never comforted Hiccup in your life," Astrid questioned.

Snotlout gave a sad smile,"You guys never knew since I was with Hiccup in the middle of the woods on the first year of his mother's death..."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Snotlout!" Spitelout shouted, and out came the young six year old, facing his father and his uncle. "What is it dad?"_

_"Snotlout, you know today's is the first year without your...aunt, and we can't find Hiccup in sight. Last time Stoick saw him was when the boy was going to the woods, but he didn't came back, and we already checked the forest several times. Can you find him?"_

_Snotlout looked at his father, then at the worried face of his uncle," I'll find him dad," and with that Snotlout ran into the forest, where the flashes of the fire his cousin and aunt were in a year ago came back in his memory._

_Shaking it off, Snotlout continued on, shouting Hiccup's name several times. "He can't be hiding in the forest, because I looked everywhere, and besides, this forest can also led anyone to the...Cemetery!" Right then and there, Snotlout knew exactly where to go._

_He ran and ran, until he finally got the meadow where his aunt was buried, on the other side where the other graves were. He walked passed the graves, once he got closer to his aunts, he heard something. He heard the cries of his cousin, Hiccup._

_Hiccup was close to his mother's grave, hugging it as waterfalls of tears fell from his saddened eyes, whimpering," I'm so sorry mommy. I'm so so sorry, I really am."_

_Snotlout usually made fun of Hiccup, but this was no time to make fun. He approached Hiccup, placed his hand on Hiccup, who gasped between his cries. "I'm sure your mother accepts your sorries cuz."_

_Hiccup turned around and backed away crying,"Now is not a good time to pick on me Snotlout, I already caused too much trouble."_

_Snotlout wasn't going to give up," I'm not going to make fun of you Hiccup, not this time anyway. Listen, she's my aunt, and I miss her too, but it wasn't your fault."_

_"Yes it was, I was too weak to those outcasts!"_

_"No it's not, if I was in your place, that would happen to me, it could happen to anyone. Those dumb outcasts were too prepared, beside you were so important to your mother. She would tell you this right now, it's not your fault." "We only have Alvin to blame, and soon, I'm going to help you avenge your mother."_

_Hiccup looked tempted, but then shook his head," No Snotlout, avenging my mom won't bring her back. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to be a great viking, for mommy, and kill my first dragon for her. When we're older, we'll get Alvin, and bring him here, so he can get the punishment he deserves . But now..." Hiccup's eyes began to fill up with tears._

_Snotlout saw this, then held Hiccup's hand and finished his statement," But now all you need to know is that your mom loved you, and that with more training, we'll make that promise come true." Hiccup, for the first time smiled gratefully at his cousin, as tears streamed down his cheeks._

_"But don't tell the others I said that, this is the only time I'm Mr. Nice Guy," Snotlout warned, then led Hiccup back home. _

_"Hey Snotlout, thank you."_

_Snotlout smiled at Hiccup, the gave him a thumps up," No problem."_

_When the boys came back, Hiccup was greeted by his father, who ran to him, thanked Snotlout, and hugged him as tears came down. They agreed to keep what Snotlout did to Hiccup a secret, for the sake of the Jorgenson honor._

_But Snotlout would never forget what he promised, and did a little less teasing, until his pride and honor took the best of him two years later._

* * *

"Wow, I never thought I hear the day that Snotlout actually comforted Hiccup. But I'm still a little unconvince, so where is he now Snotlout?" Astrid asked with a small smirk.

"Again, follow me if you still don't believe me," Snotlout instructed, then the rider took off and flew until Snotlout directed them to land on the trees and watch Hiccup, who was in front of a grave at the meadow across the other graves , and what he had to say.

"Listen," Snotlout commanded, and the whole academy was boneknapper without a roar quiet.

* * *

Hiccup sat next to his mother's grave, with Toothless by his side, never to forget those last moments with his mother. Her last words to him, his promise, and the last time she saved him.

He grabbed his satchel, and pulled out a bouquet of wild flowers he found with Toothless, and place them on the spot where his mother was buried. "It's been a long time hasn't it mom? You were always there for me, guiding me through my dark times, protecting me, encouraging me, and cared about me."

Hiccup blinked his eyes twice, tears were beginning to fall as he continued," I never got to say goodbye mom, but it's never goodbye, it's always I'll see you again, that's what you always told me." "I felt so alone before, but I always felt as if you never left me, that you were by my side the whole time."

"But still, I still have all your memories mom, and it's just that...You were gone too soon.." By then tears fell quickly from his emerald eyes.

"If only you could see this place now mom, we're in peace with the dragons, thanks to me and my friend Toothless. I was lost before, but it almost seemed like you helped me find a way out of my loneliness."

"How's Valhalla mom?" "Oh mom..." More tears fell as he cried," I miss you so much, it still hurts," he then pulled out the toy he retrieved from Breakneck Bog.

"I wish you were here, I really want to let you know that I now love this toy you made me. Sorry about losing it, I promise never to lose it ever again."

"I miss you mommy, I know it sounds a little babyish but I really miss you mommy... I know everyone tells me otherwise, but I can't help it." "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean for you to end up like this. It's all my fault mom!" He was now shaking, crying even harder.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME MOM!" "I never wanted this to happen, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me..." "It's all my fault, I'm so sorry..."

The gang were about to get up and run to Hiccup's side to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, but something, or in this case someone, made them saty where they were.

Hiccup was still crying, while Toothless tried to comfort him, until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around, and there was his father right there," It's not your fault son, we all know it's not your fault. Your mother doesn't hate you, she loves you, all you need to do is forgive yourself."

Hiccup shut his eyes, but his tears kept running down, he mumbled to himself,"It...it still hurts..." Stoick then went up to his son, kneeling next to him," I know it still hurts, I miss your mother too, but she would never want to see you like this, blaming yourself like this. She knew it wasn't your fault, she's proud of you, she'll never hate you."

"I know I haven't been by your side on those days, but I hope this will help..." Before Hiccup could protest, he felt his father embrace him like never before. "She's so proud of you Hiccup, even though she wasn't with us, you still kept your promise. You became the great viking your mother wanted you to become."

"I still miss her so much dad."

"I know, but remember, it was never your fault of what happened."

The Haddocks still held each other, never to let go, but they still stood beside the grave if their dead family member. While a certain group of teens were hiding, and cry at the same time.

* * *

**End of chapter, hope you didn't get too sad.**


	4. Meeting Valka

**Okay, this is the final one and this is when Hiccup meets Valka, enjoy :) P.S I have trailer 2 and 3 to thank for this.**

* * *

Twenty years...It has been twenty years since Valka had saved Hiccup from certain death . Up in the cloudy skies flew Hiccup and Toothless, as they were soaring through the skies like the rulers of the skies.

"Okay bud, you want to try it again?" Hiccup asked, earning a growl from Toothless, indicating a 'yes' so off they flew, trying the new flight suit for the second time until Hiccup realized something. "Oh gods, the race!" "Come on bud, we have to hurry or we'll get a late start again." They then flew off in great speed, knowing that the races had started, but they were on time the second before it started.

This race was between Hiccup,and Toothless against Snotlout and Hookfang, everyone else was on the plaza watching in astonishment.

"Hey Hiccup, bet you a week of chores that I'll bet you," Snotlout snickered and flew passed them, leaving Hiccup to only smile," Some things never change. Alright bud, let's show him how much speed we improved."

Then, with one click to the leg, they flew faster than lightning, catching up to Snotlout, and soon was hot on their tails. Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs, were on the plaza with their dragons cheering both riders on. Snotlout, thankfully, had no feelings for Astrid anymore since she and Hiccup started dating.

"I'll make you look so bad in front of your girlfriend Hiccup!" Snotlout then had Hookfang speed up some more, but Hiccup and Toothless weren't giving up. The duo zoomed passed the other dragon riders as Astrid shouted to him in her competitive voice,

"TAKE 'EM DOWN BABE!"

Hiccup was gaining on Snotlout, the Jorgenson then made a face at Hiccup, not watching where he was going and crashed into one of the houses. The crowd shouted in excitement and some made pain faces when Snotlout crushed the house. Hiccup flew passed them, but with a little sportsmanship, he had Toothless help them out of the house.

"Y-you helped me!?" Snotlout shouted from behind.

"Wouldn't want you to get embarrassed again, know would we." Hiccup smirked, "See you on the finish line Snotlout!"

"Ha, not if I ruin your fast reputation first, Hiccup!" Snotlout boasted and had Hookfang speed even faster, a few inches past Hiccup and Toothless.

Astrid saw this and began to shout even more," KICK 'EM DOWN HICCUP!" "DON'T LET THAT IDIOT BEAT YOU!" "YOU WON MORE RACES THAN ME, OR ANYONE ELSE!"

"Okay bud, let's show Snotlout our new move." Hiccup then made another click to the tail and off they went, zooming pass Snotlout and was two houses ahead.

The finish line was in the academy, where Stoick was sitting at the front watching the both boys and their dragons fly closer and closer to the finish line. The Vikings were shouting, cheering, and screaming as they saw their favorite dragon and rider approach in incredible speed.

Gustav, already fifteen years old, was cheering both rider on, since he admired both of them and couldn't chose a favorite. "GET HIM HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS!" "YOU TOO SNOTLOUT, AT LEAST BE TWO INCHES BEHIND HICCUP, NOT TEN YARDS LIKE LAST TIME!"

The famous flying duo flew faster and faster, closer and closer to the line at the point when Stoick stood up from his chair and began to cheer his son on, even though he was cheering him on the whole time.

"YOU CAN DO IT SON!" "WIN THIS LIKE YOU DID ON THE LAST 1,999 RACES!" The racers were closing in and in a blink of an eye...

Hiccup and Toothless won, now for 2,000th time.

The crowds went wild, cheering, Gustav cheered as well," SO CLOSE SNOTLOUT!" "WAY THE GO HICCUP!"

Stoick cheered, as he punched Spitelout to the side. "THAT'S MY BOY!"

"Another win, good job bud," Hiccup then flew to where he was supposed to be when he won which is where his father stood, hopped off of Toothless, opened his flight suit and glided down the flag post and stood in front of the cheering crowds.

Astrid apparently was too competitive since she shouted from the front of the crowd. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BABE, WIN 'EM!" The vikings cheered and cheered until they all headed home to rest.

At the Haddock house, Hiccup was removing his helmet, placing it on the side before looking at the small dragon toy that was on his bed ever since he found it in Breakneck Bog. "Goodnight mom..."

He then drifted off to sleep, until a sudden dream, or should I say, flashback came.

* * *

_Flashback_

_My good and tender son_

_Don't be frightened and don't be scared_

_My son, I have nothing I can give_

_But this chance that you may live_

Wait...Who's singing that? Mom?

_He then saw a blur of someone holding on to him, wrapping him in a blanket as he heard shouts. "KILL THESE BABIES, DRAGO BLUDVIST DOESN'T HAVE ALL DAY!"_

Whose Drago?

_Hiccup then heard the cries of other babies, and then saw himself as a baby, stretching his hands towards the cries as this person kept running while holding him closely, hiding in the shadows until the reached the beach._

_"Valka, are you sure?"_

Valka? Isn't that mom's name?

_"No, but..." "This is Hiccup's only chance of living..."_

What is mom talking about, does this Drago Bludvist want to kill me?

_"I'm so sorry my son..." "Live and be happy." "Okay. Give me the basket, and get ready Phlegma." Hiccup saw the blur who was his mother hug his baby self tightly before setting him in the basket, while singing her last lullaby_

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

_ He saw himself fall asleep as he let go of his his mother's hand and she kissed his forehead before putting the lid on and handing the basket to Phlegma._

Wait! Don't do it...please don't stay there where that man could kill you... Don't! Don't!

_"Be safe my son..."_

NOOOOOOO!

_The ddream went black before he heard a storm then his fathers voice, indicating that he was on Berk. "PHLEGMA, what happened, where's Valka, and Hiccup!"_

_"When we docked on the Lost Tribe, we discovered that it was invaded by this leader name Drago Bludvist for a few months and we were forced to stay trapped in the houses of the village while the men were forced to be slaves. Then he commanded that every baby boy in the village was to be taken and killed, that included Hiccup..."_

_"You mean Hiccup's dead..."_

_"See for yourself."_

That can't be, dad always told me that mom got lost in sea. Was all that a lie?

_He then saw his father open the basket lid, revealing himself crying as his father read the two letters. He couldn't see what was written, but whatever it was, it held the truth. " Shhhh Hiccup...It's okay daddy here, daddy's here...Don't worry son, I'll watch over you..." _

That can't be it...Wait there has to more... What happened to her?!

_End of Dream_

* * *

"No..." Hiccup shot up, awake , a bit sweaty and shaken up, and it was only morning. "Oh, just a dream... But it felt so real...I wonder.."

Once he woke Toothless up, they both went to the forge. If he knew his father that well, than he was not mistaken by the fact that whatever secret his father would hide, the forge would hold it.

He snuck in to search for answers but instead, he found an old journal of his mother, and soon forgotten what he was looking for since he was so into his mother's journal.

_April 12_

_I just returned from an incredible quest and Odin, that island I just discovered is so remarkable. One day I wish to bring my child with me, so that he or she can explore those lands with me. Yes, my child still isn't born yet, but I since that he or she will be one good adventurous child. This island, so full of dragons to study, and I called it Itchy Head, well since I heard one of my crew members scratched his head after I asked what to call this island. _

_February 29_

_ It's a boy! Our child is born and man it was pretty painful labor to go through. We named him Hiccup because he hiccupped into the world, and for a baby who was born a month early, he almost died but he lived. I can't wait until he's four months old, then I'll be able to bring him along with me on my next quest. I sense that our little Hiccup will be the greatest of them all._

_June 25_

_Back, we're back from Hiccup's first journey with me, and he discovered a new island before I did! That's my boy, already four months old and he is full of adventure and discovery. Of course I would have named that island after our son, he discovered it after all but once I announced it, he gave a small whine of disapproval and once I changed the name to Midnight Sea, he laughed. Of course it was midnight and he pointed to the sea after he gave that whine. At least I'm not the only one who has real creativity on name calling, and Gobber told me that I'm bad at name making and that Hiccup now does too. Well we'll show them, Hiccup is very special, I just know it. _

_That island he discovered, it has more new dragon species than I ever known, his island even has timberjacks, skrills, and some dragons that I don't even know. I hope he grows up to be an adventurer like me, he already had most of my traits, he even has his father's stubbornness. One day when he's much older, I'll take him there so he can see how special he is; maybe he'll discover another island, he might discover more than I have which was twenty. Hope he can beat my record._

"Hiccup, where are you lad!?" Hiccup froze, and quickly shut the notebook, hid it and quickly looked at the map he was working on that had the lands he discovered. "Eighteen. Nineteen...Twenty." "I need at least one or even more islands to discover before I beat her record."

"HICCUP!?"

"I'm right here dad.." Soon Stoick appeared to where he saw Hiccup putting his map away, then looked up to the shelf where he placed his wife's journals and noticed that someone has been there.

"What are you doing here son?" Hiccup knew he couldn't bluff his way out of this so he miserably answered in defeat,

"Alright you got me." "I had weird dream at first...I saw someone but I couldn't exactly see her, but it was mom...then me as a baby." "We were at some island being attacked...By this guy name Drago Bludvist" "Who is that guy?"

Stoick seemed to tense on the sound of that name. "Do you know him dad?" Hiccup looked at his father direction," Do you think you can tell me."

"All you need to know Hiccup is that... he's a mad man." He then turned away to leave to do his chiefing duties before stating," Oh and Hiccup... " "It's about time you learn how to be chief, leave the adventurous times behind you and protect our people, it's your destiny."

With that, Stoick was out of the forge, Hiccup was stunned, he wasn't sure if he was ready, but he needed to have one more adventure before going to become chief.

* * *

Valka was in her cave, enjoying her life with Cloudjumper, but she was sadden about leaving her son. _Is he happy? Does he know I loved him? Is Hiccup the best of the best?_

She then felt Cloudjumper growl, and looked out the cave. "Intruders..." Off she flew to the clouds and to her surprise, there flew a nightfury with his rider. She appeared out of the clouds with her dragon and seemed to have startled the rider.

"Who are you, turn back and go back where you came from!" Valka warned but was surprised on what the rider answered," Sorry but I'm not turning back, Toothless and I are busy exploring new lands!" She smiled in her mask," In that case..." Her other dragons appeared before her and grabbed the rider, pulling him right off his saddle as Cloudjumper took the nightfury.

"HEY LET US GO!" "LEAVE TOOTHLESS ALONE, LET HIM GO!"

_This boy seems to care about his dragon..._Valka then flew off as the other dragons followed, with Hiccup on their claws as he muttered to himself." This can't get any worse." Once he saw the cave he was about to enter and heard more dragons, he mumbled under his breath again," Nope, I was wrong...It just had to get worse.."

The dragons then dropped him, and Hiccup found himself in front of Toothless," Toothless, your okay!" He went and patted Toothless before he heard that voice.

"You refused to go huh..." "I bet you think you know a lot about dragons." She moved her staff and the dragons then blew fire around them as she approached Toothless. "Let me show you some of what you don't know." With that she raised one hand as Toothless growled before going out cold as he purred in delight.

Hiccup shocked at this looked at the women as she asked him. "Again...Who are you!?"

He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this so he shouted," I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast!" "I ran away to discover more islands so I can bet my mother's records of discovery, like she wanted me to!"

Valka was shocked,_ No..it couldn't be, but it is..._ "Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked at her in confusion," Should I know you?"

Then Valka removed her mask," No.." she looked at him for one second and she knew that he was her son, he had her eyes alright and who else wouldn't be the son of Stoick the Vast. "But a mother never forgets..." She then saw Hiccup take a step back in shock. "I-It can't be...No it can't ...I only remember...I mean...How? Why?"

She reached forward to Hiccup, knowing that there was only one way she can convince him. _I just hope he remembers this song._

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

Now Hiccup was totally convinced. "Mom?" Valka didn't have to think twice before pulling him into an embrace," It's been so long my son..." Pretty soon Toothless woke up, and saw them embracing each other. _I'm down for one second and I miss a whole lot of stuff._

She explained everything to Hiccup about what happened that day, letting Hiccup know that his dream was real. Soon enough he told her his story, and he had to calm her down on a few parts, and then he came to a question after Valka explained the reason why she stayed in this island, "So this man name Drago Bludvist is going to take over the world...with our dragons..." "What do we do?"

She smiled at her son, before giving him an answer," I'll first show you all the secrets of every dragon, then we come up with a plan." "Because something is coming. Something you never faced before."

* * *

**That's it well that the end of What Happened to Her, hoped you enjoyed it, but I can't say what happens...That's DreamWorks job to surprise us on what happened to Valka. Peace Out !**


End file.
